Something New
by Shannon Makayla Smith
Summary: A 15 year-old girl moves to Mystic Falls just after everything seems to be looking up. She seems normal enough, but why does Bonnie get a weird feeling when she touches her? Why do Stefan and Damon know her? And most importantly, why doesn't she remember?
1. Meeting the New Girl

A.N: This story follows an alternate universe. I'd say this starts right after Elena is turned, but Silas doesn't exist and Stefan doesn't leave.

"So... maybe this year will be better?" Elena said- barely having faith in her own words.  
"I hope so, I am SO over all this supernatural drama," Caroline scoffs.  
Bonnie says nothing as they enter the school together. Soon she finds herself alone, and figures Caroline and Elena wandered off.

While she was closing her locker she heard someone muttering to themselves.  
"Aww, darn it!" The girl fiddled with her lock.

"Hey, need some help?" Bonnie questioned the girl.

"Oh! Yes, yes please," the girl sighed. "I've been homeschooled my whole life. And this combination is so confusing!"

Bonnie laughs slightly. "Well that's alright, I can help you out if you want?"

"That would be awesome! I'm Molly Windsdor, it's nice to meet you," Molly holds out her hand.

Bonnie smiles, "Bonnie Bennett."

When their hands connected, Bonnie felt herself going into a trance. Infront of her eyes she saw flashes of Molly in all different time periods.

1960's 1920's even sitting on a throne in the 1600's!

She pulled away quickly and without a word, left the girl behind, looking to tell Elena about the new vampire as soon as possible.

A.N: I know it's short. I plan to do short, frequent updates. Please review and favorite and follow if you enjoyed! 


	2. Caroline's Rage

Bonnie didn't find Elena until lunch, and she guessed their schedules were quite different. "So you're sleeping together?" She heard Caroline whisper to Elena.  
"Caroline, please, can we not talk about this now?" Elena hissed, obviously embarrassed.

As Bonnie approached, they became quiet. "Hey, we couldn't find you today, sorry we left you were kind of zoned out..." Elena apologized nervously.

"It's whatever, listen, I think there's a new vamp in town..." Bonnie said in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure? Who is it?" Caroline asked, almost seeming a little excited.

"Some girl I met this morning in the ha- There she is!" Bonnie pointed to Molly as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Bonnie, I can hear her heartbeat. She can't be a vampire," Caroline said in a duh tone.

"Well when I touched her how come I saw her in the past? I mean like 1600's past, Care," Bonnie explained.

"Well, maybe your witchy powers are wrong for once. She looks human," Caroline crossed her arms

Elena, who had been keeping out of their argument so far butted in, "Why don't we just go talk to her, drop some hints. And we can tell Damon and Stefan tonight, see if they know her?"

Caroline nodded and perked up, walking over to Molly. The girl was sitting at a lone table, delicately unpacking a PB&J.  
"Hello, new girl. Uhm, my name's Caroline Forbs. You are?"

Molly was startled, and looked up at the perky blonde. "Molly Windsdor, pleasure to meet you," she smiled politely.

Caroline narrowed her eyes suspiciously when she detected the slightest British accent in Molly's voice.

"What's your real name?" Caroline spat, assuming this was one of Klaus' hybrids sent to spy on them.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked, utterly confused.

"Look, if you're working for Klaus you can just forget it, you're not getting anything out of us. And tell him to leave me alone!" Caroline said, her voice raising an octave.

Molly, with wide eyes, slowly packed up her belongings and left the cafeteria, frightened of the once seemingly happy cheerleader.

"Care!" Elena whined, "What is your problem?"

"Caroline, was that really necessary?" Bonnie inclined.

"She was OBVIOUSLY working for Klaus, he's mad that now you're..." she whispred, "a vamp."  
Caroline turned on her heel, momentarily looking back, "And anyways, you should be thanking me, I got rid of her didn't I?"

A.N: OK, so next chapter you'll see more into the life of Molly. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the review/comments section! I'd really appreciate it. :) 


	3. Molly's Mom has got it Going on!

Exasperated, Molly exited the school at the end of the day, her bag hanging loosely off her shoulder. Just as she made it to the edge of the parking lot, a red mustang pulled in front of her. Since the top was rolled down she could clearly see her beautiful blonde mother. Many boys stared and Molly could tell her mother was enjoying it. She loved her mother, but she almost felt like Stacy in the song Stacy's Mom.  
Molly hurriedly got in the car, hearing murmurs.

"Look, new girl's mom has got it going on!" a boy laughed.

"Mom, can we please go," Molly whined.

"Alright, alright, bye boys!" her mother, Lucinda waved at her daughters classmates.

"So... new dress?" Molly asked, looking at her mother.

Lucinda was wearing a short floral sundress with a low v-neck cut that exposed her large bosom. Molly always wondered why her mother dressed like a...  
non-respectable lady.

"Yeah, like it?" her mom asked.

"It is very you," Molly nodded.

"Oh, you're no fun!" Lucinda laughed.

Later when they were home, Molly sat at the kitchen table looking over her assignments. "Mom, the kids here are really weird,' she sighed.

"How so?" Lucinda asked, preparing some chicken in the kitchen.

"This girl Bonnie was really nice but as soon as she touched me she just... spazzed out!" Molly shrugged.

Lucinda perked up and narrowed her eyes, "Was she perhaps a Bennett?"

"I think so... but then this girl Caroline Forbes accused me of working for Klaus... Who is that?! I mean it's my FIRST day and already people don't like me..."

"Oh sweetie, it's alright... um I'm going out for a bit. Take the chicken out when the timer goes off!" Lucinda called as she walked out the door.


	4. The Witch

Lucinda pulled up to the Mystic Grill, slamming her car door and furiously opening the door to the restaurant/grill. People could sense her fury and moved out of her way. She stopped and looked around for someone familiar, and found him at the bar as she thought she would.

"Oh Salvatore, still drinking away your sorrows?" she taunted.

"Excuse me," Damon started, and turned around. He stopped dead when he saw the volumptous red-head. "You. How... How are you here?" He stood up, now on full guard.

"Oh you know, I have a lot of friends," Lucinda smirked evily.

"So you're a vampire then, I should've known!" Damon scoffed, not even bothering to keep his voice down as he had compelled the bartender and no one was really in the bar section of the Grill besides them.

"Oh, please," Lucinda sneered, "like this body belongs to a dead woman!" She rolled her eyes.

Damon furrowed his brow and shook his head, "Then you must be a witch. In every sense of the word," he insulted, sitting again and taking another gulb of bourbon.

"You only know the half of it," Lucinda laughed and sat beside him, ordering the same as Damon.

"Well, witch bitch, what do you want," Damon growled.

"For you to leave my daughter alone. Tell your little vamp friends too," she replied, knocking back the alcohol.

"So Molly's a witch too? So did she bewitch Stefan too? Everything was fake?" Damon asked, starting to get a migraine.

"Don't bring Molly and Stefan into this, just do what I told you and nobody will get hurt."

Lucinda stood abruptly and left the bar without pying, passing a confused Stefan on the way out of the bar- who had heard everything.


End file.
